Related art facsimile machines have been proposed that seek to reduce mistakes in facsimile transmission of a transmission document. For example, JP-A-2006-246284 describes a related art copy-facsimile multifunction device.
In the related art copy-facsimile multifunction device, when image data of a transmission document is to be transmitted by facsimile, the image data is displayed on a display of an external personal computer to which the copy-facsimile multifunction device is connected. Then, using the displayed image data, a user can check the descriptions of the document and parameter settings relating to the transmission data.
However, according to the related art copy-facsimile multifunction device described in JP-A-2006-246284, one worker performs the check operation solely. Then, facsimile transmission is performed according to the judgment of one worker, and therefore, transmission mistakes such as mistakes in specifying a destination for facsimile transmission cannot reliably be reduced with the related art copy-facsimile multifunction device.
The information transmitted by facsimile may contain important information which will cause a serious problem if the information is leaked to unintended recipients. Therefore, it is advantageous to avoid such a situation in which important information is transmitted to an erroneous destination. Accordingly, according to another related art transmission system, two or more workers check the destination, and reliable facsimile transmission to the desired destination is accomplished at the time of facsimile transmission.
However, this related art transmission system requires that two or more workers use the same apparatus at the same time, and therefore, an excessive time restriction is imposed on the two or more workers, and degradation of the working efficiency of the workers is incurred.